


old drabbles & flashfic

by carpe_verba (geckoholic)



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/carpe_verba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some old drabbles and flashfic that I gathered together and picked up now that I'm retiring my writing journal on LJ. Some of these were among my first fanworks ever, so I'm halfway torn between being nostalgic and a tad embarrassed. But. For the sake of completeness, let's have them here. All unbeta'd, most written in like 15 - 30 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (untitled)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queer As Folk, Brian/Justin.

Watching Justin in his sleep would never get old. Brian reached out to touch his hair, but resisted to do so when his partner groaned and shifted his position. He didn't want to wake him up.

'Look at you and me', he thought, 'How far we've come. On that first night, I couldn't imagine having you in my life, now I can't imagine what it would be like without you'. Scary how one moment could lead your whole life on a path that you never thought it might take.

But Brian smiled. No, there's nothing to be scared of anymore.


	2. (untitled)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural, gen. Set right after 4.03.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For kelzies, in response to the prompt "Dean+Impala, gen".

Despite everything he learnt the past few days, or the other night, or whatever, he instantly has to smile as he steps out of the motel room that morning.

There she is, in all her glory, just as pretty as back in 70ies. His single most valuable possession, his heritage, and the only home he ever knew.

Shuddering at the thought of growing up on the back seat of a Volkswagen, he lets his finger slide along her side, feeling the cold metal under his fingertips.

"Ah, baby, I always knew we were meant to be", he says and smirks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural, gen. Vaguely set during or after the final scene of 6.16.

Sam can't stop looking. 

Which doesn't make sense, since to him it's only been moments without Dean. Dreadful moments in which he was sure to suffer eternal torment and, worse, never see his brother again, but still just moments. It's Dean who had been without him for a year (and then something that's somehow worse for a half) but maybe that echos off of him, flows into Sam. 

Or it's about how they've been together without really being with each other for two years prior, maybe that, Sam's not sure. 

All he knows is that he just can't stop looking.


	4. (untitled)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf, gen, pre-series.

It's raining when they're driving home from the hospital, and Stiles somehow thinks that's appropriate. Had it been a sunny day, he doesn't know if he'd been able to stand this. The gentle pitter-patter of the rain and the swoosh of the windshield wipers is... Not soothing, but it underlines his mood in some bullshit metaphorical way, makes it more bearable to be sad. 

They have to stop at an intersection, and his Dad turns to him, works up a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "Don't worry, son. It'll be fine. She'll be back home before you know it."


	5. The One With The Octopus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When he's 26, Dean Winchester gets told about how he's going to die._ \- Supernatural, gen, pre-series through S5. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "octopus", given by prettify on a meme. I proceeded to turn that into angst and character death, which, if you know me at all, might not even come as a surprise. 
> 
> Now remixed [HERE](http://aseagulliniowa.livejournal.com/63328.html) by jacyevans.

When he's 26, Dean Winchester gets told about how he's going to die. 

There's a case in New Orleans, rumors about a witch killing people randomly. As it turns out, the alleged witch is an old, psychic lady who doesn't kill anyone but only predicts their deaths. Dean solves the case by sitting down at her dining table, having tea, and agreeing with her that she's going to keep her predictions to herself in the future. 

On his way out, she takes his right hand into both of hers, gives him a sad smile and tells him to watch out for the octopus. 

 

Shortly after that, Dean tells Sam about the old lady and the octopus, on one of their first long drives from one nowhere to another after Stanford. 

_Octopus, man,_ he says, _how's that even supposed to happen? Am I going to choke on a piece of it, or what?_ Then he laughs, somewhat hysterically. 

Sam laughs with him, but there's no humor in it. 

Thinking about your brother's death, Dean figures, is never funny, however hilarious and unlikely the context may be. So he announces then and there that he's going to avoid sea food, just in case. 

 

Sam brings up the warning again after the car accident. He smiles and says, _I should've known you're not going to die, there was no octopus anywhere, right?_

Dean doesn't feel like finding that funny, or anything at all lately, really. So he answers by shooting Sam a glare, and Sam's smile fades. 

 

The next time the warning's being mentioned is after Mystery Spot. Dean asks whether any of his deaths involved an octopus, looking at his brother in the car next to him and hoping for a laugh, but Sam just stares at him in response, blankly, and then turns to the window. 

 

Later on, Dean gets torn apart by a hellhound and goes to hell, he gets shot by another hunter and goes to heaven, and eventually he forgets about the old lady and the octopus. He stops caring about when he's going to die for good, or how. And anyway, in comparison, death by octopus probably isn't that bad an alternative. 

 

When he's 34, Dean Winchester dies in a grocery store in Wisconsin. 

The ghost of a former storekeeper possesses a college boy doing promotion for a new brand of seafood, and he shots Dean in the back only minutes before Sam gets to burn the bones on the other side of town. 

The costume the boy's wearing as he pulls the trigger is purple, it has a huge head with two big, comic-style eyes on it and there are eight too-small tentacles made of plastic. 

It's an octopus.


	6. Follow The Lines And Wonder Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It's a precarious thing, that balance._ \- Supernatural, gen, pre-series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Henriksen, based on the song Phantom Limp by The Shins", given by cocoaphonic because I was doing MiniNaNo and out of ideas and asked her to. Title's from the same song.

Despite the nature of his job, the kind of person it makes him face regulary, he's never given up hope. Never stopped believing that at the core of each human being, there's something good and that that can't be changed.

He came close to losing that hope a few times. You don't look at pictures of some of the worst things humans are capable of doing to each other every day and come away unscarred; but every time he did, something good happened, as if some higher power tried to balances things out. Just when he's almost ready to give in to the thought that some people are just born monsters, they find an abducted child alive in the nick of time or got a handful of people out of a hostage situation that looked too dire for survivors.

It's a precarious thing, that balance. Sometimes, his believe in mankind as a whole gets seriously challenged, to the point where he's sure he won't ever get it back. Too much blood, too much cruelty, too many tears. Just, too much. 

And then he gets a call from a kid he saved a few months back, out of the blue, and he tells him he's had a baseball game that weekend, and he made the points that his team needed to win; or a letter from a woman whose kid's murderer he's caught, and she tells him she's pregnant again, and because of him she can keep the faith that this kid might just grow up safe and in peace. 

In the end, it's always worth it. Always.


	7. Sadly Smiling Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anatomy of a smile. - Supernatural, gen. Tiny coda to 7.11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title's from "Sadly Smiling Through" by One Less Reason.

He curls his lips upwards and it feels odd; Dean can't quite remember the last time he smiled. Really, fully smiled, and meant it. Maybe back in 1861, gleeful about the Wild, Wild West and the horses and the old-fashioned search party and, most importantly, Sam. That was the last time he allowed himself to hope, to dare think it'll all turn out okay: maybe they'd just go and kill themselves a Phoenix and ice the Mother Of All, maybe they'd be lucky and Sam's wall would hold, maybe it'd be the last fight they'd have to win before the weight of the world would be lifted from their shoulders. Honestly, things didn't look much better than they do now, their chances at a win about as high, but somehow he'd mustered up the momentum to keep going. 

Of course, that'd been a whole lot easier with Bobby and Cas still around, and that thought stops him short. The smile dies out before it had a chance to take hold, but he gives it another try. 

It did work, earlier, for Krissy, with two lives saved and her prospects for the future hopefully just a little brighter for having met them. Smiling's easier if it's a response, give and take, Dean realizes. People always say it's contagious, and that might just be true; like a yawn, if someone just does it long and exhaustively enough, it'll catch.

Been a long time since the Winchesters touched another person's life and changed it for the better. Usually, they leave them doomed. Dead, if they stick around for too long, the time spent with him and Sam exponential to the encounter's deadliness. As far as revelations go that's a rather depressing one, but then again, it's not a new thought. There's a reason why he erased himself from Lisa's and Ben's life. 

The smile wavers again, but this time Dean's quicker to pull himself together. 

Krissy didn't like him much, up until the end, and despite it all that still managed to surprise him. He used to be good with kids, maybe because he could connect with them better than with people of his age. Something about the childhood he never had and thereby couldn't grow out of, his experience with Sam, combined with a lingering awkwardness around adults; he's never really learned how to be one. At some point during his late High School years, not long before he dropped out, he lost the ability to make himself fit in. Not that he's ever really been good at that, but it's like someone flipped a switch and he stopped belonging into the real world. Shoved into the shadows for good, and he didn't mind; that's the place he wanted to be, where he belongs, more so since hell. He can conjure up a front that's just about dazzling enough to distract people from what lies underneath for a little while, but he can't keep that up for long. Even shorter now, after he tried it for a full year, as if his batteries are still running low, never fully recharged. 

_Not a person_. One of the last things Bobby said to him, and he was right. 

The memory of that conversation threatens to overwhelm Dean, ends his second attempt, and it takes some willpower to keep going. _Don't die before me._ At least Bobby's got his wish. 

Dean cocks his head to the side, rids his mind of all thoughts, and starts in on attempt number three. Keeps his mind blank as he varies it, faded smile, then a brighter one, back to a more restrained expression; he tries to settle into a mask he can hold. 

He's a professional, after all.


End file.
